


i'll hold you wherever we go

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: undercover on twitter au [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, this turned a lot more sappy than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: from chapter 30 ofa koala joined the chatchan and minho's conversation
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: undercover on twitter au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602121
Kudos: 84





	i'll hold you wherever we go

**Author's Note:**

> would have almost been another 1k minchan make-out except it took them almost 1k to get there and also has A Lot of talking
> 
> title is again from hoodie season/mixtape #5
> 
> _edited 20-11-07_

"Chan-hyung." Minho's voice is soft, low enough that Chan could have thought he imagined it.

Chan raises his head from the pillow to peak over the barrier plank on the bed. "Oh, hi, I thought I was alone at home."

He knows for a fact that the others are at the company — absolutely certain that Felix is, otherwise he would have stormed into the room as soon as he saw those things in the chat. Plus, he seemed rather worked up over Chan not telling Minho about also liking Jisung.

"I took that pic of you, though," Minho says, crossing his arms and resting them on the plank.

Chan hums in acknowledgement, still unsure if it is worth it to bring up that conversation again. The whole situation is a mess, and he knows he will have to talk to Minho about it eventually, but he'd rather wait a little longer if he can.

They stare at each other for some moments, Chan about to ask if they're alone in the dorms when Minho opens his mouth and says, "So how long have you known you like someone else?"

"Minho…" Chan sits up on his elbow, searching Minho's eyes for any trace of … anything. "Hey, come here."

Chan reaches his hand forward to tangle it in Minho's hair, pulling him close. He gives Minho a long, lingering kiss, hoping that Minho can't feel the desperation Chan feels.

Minho pulls back with a light push to Chan's shoulder. "Please don't try to distract me."

"I haven't known for very long," Chan sighs. "I realised it around the time when Changbin joined the chat."

"Oh." Minho's face falls, as does his arms to his sides.

"No, don't do that," Chan pleads, trying to pull him back in close with the hand in his hair. "I-"

Minho interrupts him with a shake of his head. "I know you like whoever that other person is, and it’s probably someone other than who I like. You should tell them, I'll be fine." His eyes are glistening, but his face is firmly set in no expression, and no tears actually fall.

"I'm so sorry, Minho," Chan whispers, and feels tears gathering in his own eyes.

"You don't have to be," Minho deflects, still lightly shaking his head back and forth, "you can't control what you feel."

Oh shit. Chan sits up instantly, gripping Minho's shoulder with his other hand. "Minho, please listen very carefully, ok? I like you. Yes, I like someone else, but I also like you." Chan closes his eyes, willing his tears to go away. "I couldn't do that to you, what if it’s not the same person? What do we do then?”

Chan opens his eyes to find Minho staring at him, his face expressionless, but with a storm raging behind his eyes. “Oh, I just figured you went along with my kisses,” he says, his voice not betraying any emotions, “as like some … I don’t know. That you’re physically attracted to me.”

“Well, that too,” Chan finds himself saying before he can stop himself. He hurries to explain himself when Minho raises an eyebrow, “Like, you’re very hot, but that’s not why I want to kiss you. It’s because I like you.”

“You’re really fucking stupid, hyung,” Minho breaths out. Before Chan can answer he grips Chan’s bicep with one hand, the other steadying against the plank, and then, somehow, he’s swinging himself up onto the bed.

It feels like all breath has been punched out of him when Minho settles over his hips and smiles down at him. “You should have just told me before.”

“I know,” Chan replies, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You had nothing to lose.” Minho drags his hand from Chan’s bicep onto his chest, settling just below his left shoulder. “You already knew I like you.”

“Yeah, guess I was just being stupid."

"Mm," Minho hums, "like usual then. You know what I should do about it?"

He has a smirk that makes Chan want to sink into the mattress and disappear. Unconsciously he presses himself down flat, his arms coming up by his head, as if he's begging for mercy.

Minho leans forward (hunting after him). "I should kiss you senseless."

"Oh." He'd expected something worse, really. "That doesn't sound like a punishment."

Minho presses further forward and grips both of Chan's wrist. "It is if I make you squirm, until-"

Chan wriggles his wrists until he has a grip on both of Minho's hands and flips them over, effectively shutting him up. At least, he tries to flip them over, but only succeeds in turning them both onto their sides, legs tangled together.

"You were saying?" He can't help the smirk, not when the look of surprise in Minho's eyes is too good to pass up on.

"Shut up," Minho breathes, and presses forward to kiss Chan, hot and fast and hard. Urgent.

Chan responds in kind, feeling his body go boneless and relax. "Just like that," he says, but it's muffled against Minho's lips.

It's intense and warm, heat trapped between their bodies pressed against each other. But Minho's lips are soft and sweet — Chan really could taste them all day long.

"Thank you," Minho says when he's momentarily pulling back, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Chan murmurs while pressing feather light kisses against his lips. "I don't want to lose you either."

Chan can feel the smile on Minho's lips, even though he scoffs at the sappiness of Chan's words. In retaliation Chan gently nibbles Minho's lower lips, earning himself a groan and Minho pressing their lips firmer together.

Chan knows Minho is getting worked up when his breaths start coming out shorter and quicker, a slight sound slipping out every now and then.

"Let's calm down a little."

Chan wraps his arms around Minho and he settles down, snuggles up against Chan's chest. Chan can feel his breath against his collarbones, some of his hair tickling his jawline. It's still comfortable, though.

Minho presses a small kiss against his skin and lets out a gentle breath of air. "I'm gonna take a nap. You're welcome to join me, or just mess around on your phone."

Chan hums in response and presses a kiss against the top of his head.

Minho stirs maybe half an hour later, seeming to wake up. He lets out a yawn and shifts slightly to be able to look at Chan.

"You seem to be deep in thought."

"Felix and Changbin knows," Chan tells him, feeling it is probably best to just go straight in and say it. "I'm sorry."

With his arms around him Chan can feel Minho's muscle stiffen. "About how much? Why?"

Chan closes his eyes against the guilt, but forces them open to look at Minho in honesty. "I… a thing happened that made me freak out a bit. And then I figured out that I like … someone else as well, and I needed to talk to someone about it, so I told Chanbin. About you liking me. About me liking you. About both of us liking someone else but neither of us have told the other who it is. And about what we’ve been doing with the kissing and stuff."

"Was that when he joined the group chat?"

Chan can't tell what he's thinking from his voice alone, and it's driving him a little insane. "Yeah. And then after you sent the photo Felix figured out I was me, and basically everything else along with it."

Minho's mouth twitches at the corner. "That really was my fault, yeah. I'm sorry I did that. I had no real reason for it — you did for telling Changbin, and I guess Felix, but that's more my fault than anything."

"I'm still sorry," Chan frowns, still unable to tell what Minho is really thinking and feeling.

"You don't have to be," Minho says with a small smile, the lines around his eyes smoothing out. Chan breathes a sigh of relief, realising that Minho isn't mad at him.

"I thought you might be mad at me," Chan breathes out and presses a quick kiss against Minho's lips. "Felix was pretty annoyed."

"Because you didn't tell him about your twitter?" Minho seems more awake now, and a teasing smile plays on his lips.

"Mostly" Chan nods, as well as he can with his cheek squished against the pillow. "I think he was irritated that I haven’t told you who else I like, but that's because he's looking out for you, so I can't exactly blame him."

"Hadn't he realised everything from the group chat? Because from what I've understood you've told them pretty much everything."

"They're like my support group," Chan protests with a pout. "And I don't think everything had properly sinked in until I said you almost cried earlier when we talked."

Minho frowns, but he can't be very serious about it because he flutters his eyelashes at Chan. "Did you have to tell him that part?"

"You're close to him, so I don't see the problem," he stalls, squeezing Minho in his arms, and scratches his nape with one hand. "It's what in the end made him realise why I haven't told you about who I like, because …" He's hesitant to add this part, but he knows he needs to be honest with Minho. "Because I don't think he had realised that we have no idea what to do if we don’t like the same person."

"This is getting too emotional," Minho decides, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm just gonna…" he trails off, and leans down.

At first Chan thinks he'll kiss him, but Minho continues past his lips, to his jaw, pressing a wet kiss to the very underside of his jaw.

"You told me not to distract you before," Chan protests in what is not actually a protest, but rather really only a whine.

"This is different," Minho says, muffled from where he is still kissing Chan's neck.

"The rest might come home at any moment."

"All the more reason to use whatever time we have, Channie."

And god, Chan really cannot protest that.

**Author's Note:**

> i have another snippet i'm working on, from chapter 18
> 
> you could let me know if there's a scene or something you'd like to see a snippet of!
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan/)


End file.
